Lucky Shot
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Scott is always getting everything right and its starting to grate on his younger brother.


_**Lucky Shot**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing.**_

 _ **This idea sparked after watching the first episode of the new series. Scott is always getting it right first time and its starting to grate on his younger brother. Big thanks to my amazing beta she puts up with so much and yet keeps coming back. Love ya Sam1. I dedicate this to all my friends on here who've been looking after me whilst ill you know who you are and I love you so much.**_

 _Virgil lined up his shot perfectly, paused to check again_ _and_ _then gently hit the ball and missed. He groaned as the ball bounced off the wall and came back towards him. Scott then made the shot first time as he always did._

" _See that_ _'_ _s how its done, bro," said Scott, with a triumphant grin._

" _Alright don't rub it in hotshot," muttered Virgil._ _He set his pool stick back in it's spot against the wall._

" _Sorry Virge, I can't help it if I'm just better at this than you," he replied, walking over to his younger brother._

" _If only it was just this though," muttered Virgil to himself. Just lately it seemed as if Scott was better at most things._

" _What was that?" asked Scott, not hearing what Virgil had said._

" _Oh nothing, best get on with the maintenance_ _D_ _ad asked me to do earlier," he replied and began making his way towards the silos._

" _Hold up and I'll give you a hand," said Scott, jogging to keep up with his younger brother._

 _Virgil said nothing and continued on to the silo. Scott was a little surprised by his brother's actions. Virgil had never been a sore loser but he was sure acting like one today._

* * *

 _Virgil growled to himself and just resisted the urge to throw his spanner across the room. He just couldn't get the bolt to tighten in its housing._

" _You need a hand there?" asked Scott, from across the room. He had seen his brother struggling for the past five minutes._

 _Virgil was tempted to say no because of course Mr. Perfect would do it but at the same time it needed doing. "Yeah," he said finally and tossed the spanner to his older brother._

 _As expected with one sharp turn it was done and Virgil shook his head. "Did you have to make it look so easy?"_

" _Sorry, bro," replied Scott but there was lack of sincerity in his voice._

" _Yeah, well that's the last of it, Thanks for the help. I think I'm gonna go for a shower," said Virgil, clearing up the rest of the tools._

" _Okay," replied Scott. His brother was still acting weird but he couldn't figure out why. He decided to let Virgil have a shower and see if that eased things._

* * *

 _After a very long shower, Virgil finally dried himself and redressed. He felt calmer now and knew he was being irrational really. It wasn_ _'_ _t as if Scott was the best at everything but sometimes he had to admit it did seem like that. Shrugging off his thoughts, he left his room and headed to the kitchen._

" _Hey, Grandma," he said as he entered the room._

" _That was good timing,_ _S_ _weetie, can you open this for me? Scott has tried but it won't budge," she explained._

 _Given that Scott had already tried, Virgil highly doubted he would be able to do it but for his Grandma he would try. With one sharp, firm tug he released the lid and handed it back to his grandmother._

" _Thank you, Virgil," she said, smiling at her middle grandson._

" _I_ _t was nothing," he replied, a slight smug smile crossing his face._

" _Only cos I loosened it," said Scott as he jogged out of the room._

" _You couldn't even let me have that," he sighed, shaking his head._

 _Ruth walked over to her_ _g_ _randson and wrapped her arm around him. "There are many things you can do better,_ _S_ _weetie. You are wonderful in your own right and I am very proud of you."_

 _Virgil smiled, "Thanks, Grandma." It was then his watch bleeped alerting him to the fact his father required him in the lounge and he made his way down there._

" _What's going on?" he asked Gordon as he entered the room._

" _Dunno but I didn't do it," he replied with a grin._

" _You sure about that?" added Scott._

" _Nope, you're safe, Gordon," said Jeff looking up from his desk. "I called you in here to say that whilst its relatively quiet I want you all to retrain on each Thunderbird craft," continued Jeff and then he looked to his space bound son, "You will be doing this when you come down as well, John," he added._

" _Okay, Dad, but is it really a good idea to let Gordon in One?" questioned John, remembering the last time Gordon had tried flying One. He had nearly crashed into the round house._

" _Your brother just needs more practise but I want to start with Two anyway," replied Jeff_ _,_ _remembering the clean up that had followed that day._

" _Makes sense as she does the most work," replied Gordon, sending a cheeky grin to his older brother._

 _Scott just shook his head at his younger brother, not rising to the bait._

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Virgil, looking very nervous. Two was his baby and he didn't like the idea of Alan or Scott flying her._

 _Jeff smiled reassuringly at his middle son, knowing exactly what was worrying him. "Yes, son, Two requires skill and precision to fly her and as Gordon said she is needed on most rescues. I want to know that no matter the situation we can always get her to the danger zone," he explained._

" _Okay then," replied Virgil and he turned to Gordon, "You wanna go first seen as you can actually fly her?"_

" _Of course I will, gotta show these two how to do it," replied Gordon with a grin. Any chance to get one up on Scott and he would do it._

* * *

 _Virgil stood wincing and on the verge of turning away as he watched Alan bringing_ _T_ _wo into land. His flying had actually been okay but the landing, however, was not going well. Gordon was up with him as he knew he'd be unable to just sit there and watch._

 _Finally,_ _T_ _wo bumped onto the runway and this time Virgil did look away. Jeff who stood beside his son, squeezed his shoulder for a moment, knowing how hard this would be for Virgil. It was clear by the noise that she hadn't landed well and would have some damage to her undercarriage._

" _Is this over yet?" he asked as Two came to a bumping stop in the silo._

" _Just one more and this time you will have to go up there, too," replied Jeff._

 _Virgil sighed but made his way to his beloved craft. He kept his eyes straight ahead, purposefully not looking at his baby. He would assess the damage when all was done and he prayed there wouldn't be much. So far, he figured it would just be minor scratches to the metal. "Please let Scott do better," he begged to himself._

* * *

 _They were soon up in the air. Take off was pretty good and Scott was able to fly her with more precision than Alan did. He completed all of the required manoeuvres and was heading back for_ _B_ _ase. This was the point Virgil was dreading, in all previous times Scott had landed_ _Tw_ _o it had never gone well and today was shaping up to be the same. Virgil had to fight down the urge not to snatch the controls from him as he attempted to line her up for landing. Virgil clenched his fists tight as Scott flew round again._

" _This thing is worse than a tank," muttered Scott as he missed the landing once more._

" _Not if you can fly she isn't," retorted Virgil, slowly losing his cool. Yes, he knew how important this was but my god this was torture to him. Two was his baby and he couldn't bear seeing her being treated like this._

" _I can fly her, I just can't land the damn thing," admitted Scott honestly._

" _Are you planning to land anytime today, Scott?" asked his father over the radio._

" _Yes,_ _D_ _ad, just trying to get my bearings," he lied, knowing full well he just couldn't seem to line Two up straight enough. It was at this point he had a renewed faith in just how good a pilot his younger brother really was. He may be a top pilot and even decorated for it but when it came to Two there was only one man who could do it. "Okay, she's all yours. I give up," he said finally, relinquishing control of the craft to her pilot._

 _Virgil couldn't hide the flash of relief that crossed his face at his brothers words. At least this way she would sustain no further damage. He switched seats and relined Two up with the runway. With perfect precision that only he could do, Two landed and rolled into her silo. He brought her to a stop and sighed with relief knowing it was all done._

" _Did you have to make it look so easy?" questioned Scott, remembering his brothers earlier words._

 _Virgil grinned back at him, "Lucky shot."_


End file.
